


Way of the Ninja

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Japanese Culture, ninja au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mission was simple.<br/>Get in.<br/>Kill the target.<br/>Get out.<br/>But why was it so hard?<br/>Maybe it was because her target happened to be rather dashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way of the Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if any of it is incorrect, I had to look the Japanese names up on the Internet. I don't know how correct any if it is but to clarify, 
> 
> Rin is Arryn and it's the Japanese name for cold or severe or dignified. 
> 
> Masami is Barbara and it's the Japanese name for elegant beauty.

The moon reigned high in the sky, its ivory shine descending upon the land. The alabaster circlet stood contrast to the dark twilight. The stars shined like celestial beings, gracing their presence to mere mortals. 

The landscape fitted perfectly, like a majestic panting added to a designer's collection of decor. 

The lake gleamed, sparkling from the moon's light. 

Koi fish swam in the glistening pond, white and orange blending together in the darkness. 

A large dentoutekina resided in the mountainside. 

The extravagant home belonged to a noble family. 

She knew not their surname. All she was told was to exterminate their daughter, Masami. 

She was commanded by her clan to murder the young woman. If she was dealt with, a burden would supposedly be removed from her people. From Japan. 

She took a deep breath and corrected her improper slouch to a more erect crouch. 

_Stealth._ She reminded herself. Her mission required great stealth. 

She brushed her hands down her black uniform, feeling the imported silk used to make the finer wear. The trained ninja ran her hands through her dark hair, realizing her hood was not covering her face. She quickly pulled the zukin over. 

As silently as she entered, she swiftly left the out-cove and approached the Japanese palace. 

The ninja ran out from the foliage, pushing the bushes and shrubs clear of her way as she leapt onto the dirt path leading to the home. 

She questioned whether taking the front door as her entrance was reasonable. She didn't know the layout of the dentoutekina and she finding her way in the shadows may waste time but it would keep her from being discovered. 

The female ran her palm over the lock, reaching into her pocket to retrieve an iron pick. 

Her right hand's thumb sat at the bottom while her left hand, which wielded the pick, penetrated the keyhole. She focused and soon she heard a click, the door opening lightly. 

She breathed a gentle sigh and crept inside the home. 

The lights were all out and all the ninja had to go by was her natural instincts enhanced by her training. But sensei had taught her well and she could navigate her way through the dentoutekina in perfect silence. 

The foyer was open and stretched far, the upper floor overlaying with detailed fences preventing someone from falling. 

A square table sat in the middle of the first room, surrounded by four long benches. Decorative carpets lined the floors. A bonsai tree sat in the middle of the wooden table. 

She stopped to gaze at the plant. 

The ninja realized she had stared long enough and moved on. 

_The bedrooms are most likely upstairs. Maybe I can scale the walls._

She looked the walls up and down. Easy. 

The ninja felt the wooden pillar, using her fingers to look for any indents that she could grip on her climb up. When she found none she had to resort to her knives, which she was reluctant to use. They could leave blemishes in the wood, marks she didn't want to be shown. 

Using her agility, the ninja stabbed the back of the pillar and thrusted her legs forward. 

She leapt and moved the knives up further. One more would do it. 

She reached close enough to the top and slid her two knives back onto the belt. She grabbed the railing and heaved herself over, landing in a crouched position without even making a sound. 

The second floor was a thinner looped hallway, open curved doorways and decorative panels acted as the walls. 

This would be harder than she thought. The assassination wouldn't be as easy now if there weren't doors to silence the blows. And if the noise woke anyone up, the transparent shades could clearly reveal the the ninja's work. 

She'd have to act faster and quieter. No problem. She always trained better under pressure. 

Her sensei had personally informed her the daughter she sought was a blonde beauty who had been taught in some form of martial arts. 

" _Remain careful_ ," he had told her. " _Don't be fooled by her appearance. The façade of a weak, pretty face is used to cover up her strength and determination_." 

She took a lucky guess and peeked behind one of the panels. 

A girl, maybe sixteen - around her age, was lying peacefully in her bed. Her chest rose with each breath and her eyelids fluttered with every graceful intake and gentle outtake. 

She certainly was beautiful. 

_Focus!_

She tested the floorboards. 

If any of them squeaked, just the slightest, she could wake the residents and her fate would be sealed. 

Masami was dressed in a light blue silk yukuta, the covers only up to her abdomen. It wasn't usually chilly in this region of Japan. 

She took a solemn breath and stood beside the teen. 

She was a ninja who had endured relentless training to teach her the way of the shadows. She had carried out missions in espionage, sabotage, and infiltration. 

But now came her most difficult task yet. 

Assassination. 

She had never killed someone before but here she was, palm gripping her katana's handle, ready to pull it from its sheath and struck a lethal blow to end this blonde's life. 

For the first time in her life, the ninja was having second thoughts. 

She had grown up in a ghetto of Japan, stealing money and goods just to stay alive. 

Those painful days had brought her pain through scars and wounds that would never heal, physically and mentally. 

The fights and beatings and even _homicides_ she had witnessed in her life had hardened her inner being, hardened her skin like an impenetrable shell. 

She had stuck to her gut to survive. 

But then she was taken in by her sensei, caring and compassionate, and was shied from the demons of the world. 

He trained her and fed her and sheltered her. 

He only wanted what was best for her. 

If that was the case, why had she been ordered to assassinate this young woman? 

Her grey green eyes widened as the bed's owner awoke. She had been brooding for too long. 

Blue eyes stared at her, neither making an attempt to move. The girl looked at her belt, seeing the sword at the ready. 

Her face was not horror-stricken. 

Masami instead narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth. She growled and sat up right in her bed, revealing her own katana which had been hidden underneath her. 

"Who are you?" She spoke, pointing the sword's blade at her. 

The ninja gulped. 

Being in front of a sword was not uncommon for her and it had happened times before. Part of her training was to keep her calm and stay still while sai where thrown at her. 

But this time was different because she felt actual concern and worry budding in her stomach. She was the slightest bit _scared_ of her opponent. 

"I asked you a question," the blonde hissed. "Who are you?" 

"Rin." 

Masami raised an eyebrow. 

"Rin?" 

"Rin." She repeated. 

Masami swiftly flipped off the bed, landing on her feet to the right side of the mattress. She ran a finger down her knuckles before toying with the katana. She swung it around and spun it in the air a bit before tossing the sword into the air, her hand flying outward to catch the said in a perfect horizontal stance. 

That type of maneuverability took practice and time to perfect. 

Too bad for Masami, Rin had learned those tricks. 

"Why are you here, Rin?" Masami asked. " I might be able to guess considering you stood next to me with a weapon in hand. 

She narrowed her eyes and stayed in her position, not gaining on her enemy but not running away either. 

Rin was not going to let this deter her. Her mission was not to be tampered with. 

If Masami put up a fight, that would ease her burden, she could say it was a fair fight to the death and she was the victor. 

"Where are you from?" The blonde asked. 

The ninja remained silent, retracting her katana from its sheath. Conversations would not ensue. She held the katana carefully, eyes stalking Masami for any hints of her first move. 

"You don't speak much, do you Rin?" 

Rin did not reply. 

"What were you motives?" 

"Are." She corrected. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"What _are_ my motives." 

Masami chuckled. 

"Keep thinking you'll win. It's not happening sweet cheeks." Rin felt her cheeks heat up as Masami smirked. 

Rin was almost positive that was the first time she had blushed. 

The change in attitude had removed some of the edge but Rin knew to keep her up her stride, this could be one of Masami's baits. 

"I believe I will win if we were to duel." Rin stated. "What makes you think you'd beat a professional assassin?" 

Masami kept her smirk. 

"Alright. We shall fight." 

Her katana was lifted into the air and the fight began. 

It was tough with the bed in their way and the two women had to reached over the obstacle to clash their katanas. 

Rin grew tired of the difficulty and leapt on top of the mattress, the slight spring alarming her. Her poise was dropped and Masami slashed forward. 

It had been too easy, Rin only had enough time to block it with a horizontal stance but the force sent her tumbling backwards. 

Rin flipped onto her feet to find Masami already at the left side of the bed. 

The ninja hacked towards Masami's legs, the blonde slamming her katana down into the floorboards. The attack had been blocked but Rin's plan had still worked - the blonde's weapon was wedged into the wood beneath them. 

Masami cursed in Japanese and clenched her fists around the handle. She heaved and tried to free it of the devilish floor. Rin acted quickly, her left foot flying out to kick Masami in the chest. 

The blonde coughed, flying back onto the bed. She seemed frantic. 

Rin spun her sword but the move wasted precious time as Masami had somehow gotten her weapon back into her hands. 

"That wasn't very fair." Masami harrumphed. "Knocking me down without means to defend myself, I mean." 

"Sorry pretty girl but when you've been told to kill someone, you don't really play by the rules." Rin fired back. 

For some reason the statement made Masami grin. 

"Ha, you're clever. Shame you weren't here on good terms, we could've been real good friends." 

Another slice was reflected. 

"Oh?" Rin asked, enjoying the sound of metal clashing against metal. 

"Yeah. You seem like my type." 

"Good friends, eh? Not more?" 

The sentence was spoken as a sarcastic remark meant to break down Masami's guard but it seemed the blonde was firm. 

"Mmm hard to tell. Can't really see your face. You get to admire this-," Her target sashayed her hips. "But I can't admire your beauty, which I'm sure is astonishing." 

The dripping sarcasm from her words made Arryn blush furiously and scrunch her nose. 

"Complimenting yourself? Downgrading your opponent's self esteem? That's a new tactic." Rin shot, holding the katana tight as the blade came close to penetrating Masami's side. The teen was quick though, and wobbled Rin's sword. 

"My finest. My luscious hair and sparkling eyes aren't the only thing great about me. I have an incredible sense of humor. I'm the great pun-maker in Japan." 

Grey green eyes were rolled. 

"Oh sure." 

The fight continued, more hits being blocked and attacks being countered. All the while chit-chat continued to commence. 

"Seriously though, aren't you going to show me your _gorgeous_ face?" Masami teased. 

Rin huffed. 

"You're a jerk." 

"Am I pretty jerk?" Masami batted her eyelashes. 

For some odd reason, Rin's heart beat a little faster. She did not like these foreign feelings. They seemed so . . . well, foreign. 

"You're still a jerk." The ninja avoided the question. 

The blonde chuckled. 

"I'll take that as a yes. So, is Rin your real name?" 

The question took the teen off guard and she leapt back a bit. 

"W-what?" 

"You just don't seem very cold." 

Rin blushed, annoyance growing inside her. _Stupid emotions. Why do you exist?_

"W-well it is." Rin tried to end the argument. 

"You sure?" Masami asked. 

"Positive." Rin gritted. 

"I'd disagree." 

"Why do you care what my real name is?" 

The battle briefly ended. The katanas stopped colliding. 

Masami shrugged. 

"I'm curious." 

Rin stared down at the floorboards. She breathed in, closing her eyes. When she opened them back up she stared Barbara in her sapphire pools. 

The ninjas lifted a hand to her cowl and threw back the hood. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and she pulled down her cloth that covered her mouth to show her pink lips. 

"Well you're right. My name is Hikaru. Rin is just a persona my sensei advised me to use." 

Masami walked around the edge of the bed, stopping only a few feet from Hikaru. She made no attempt to stab or strike. 

Instead, the assassin felt a warm hand on her cheek. 

"I'll be damned. You are gorgeous." 

"Huh?!" 

Before Hikaru could ask what Masami meant, gentle lips were pressed against her own. 

Her grey green eyes widened but soon lidded as she felt herself melt into the kiss. 

Masami pulled away, Hikaru yearning for more contact. 

"Radiance makes more sense to me." Masami whispered into Hikaru's ear. 

The ninja shivered as the blonde's hand trailed down her right arm. Masami smiled and turned away, gathering her sword to slide back into its sheath. 

She placed it against the wall and sat on the bed. 

"Go ahead." 

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. 

"What?" 

Masami opened her arms. 

"Go ahead. Finish out your mission." 

Hikaru's mouth dropped open. 

"F-finish out my m-mission?" 

"Yes." 

"You want me to end your life?!" Hikaru asked, her pupils dilated. 

Masami shrugged. "You were ordered to do so." The ninja almost choked. 

"I-I . . . I don't think . . . I don't think I c-can." Hikaru ringed her hands. "I c-can't take y-your life. I . . . I just can't." 

Masami sat further up in her bed. 

"I can't take an innocent life away." 

The blonde patted the sheets, gesturing for Hikaru to accompany her. 

The onyx haired girl knelt on the mattress, scooching closer to the blonde. 

Despite just meeting her, Masami wrapped her arm around Hikaru and pulled her closer. And despite being sent to murder her, Hikaru leaned in. 

"Shh. It's okay." Masami ran her hands through Hikaru's hair. 

"What part of me thought it'd be righteous? What part of me thought the world would be better afterwards?" Hikaru teared up. "I could be a killer." 

"But you're not, Hikaru. You're a good person. I _know_ that." 

"How?" 

"I have a good judge of character. And I _know_ you're no killer. You didn't kill me. You just said you didn't want to." 

"But-," 

"But nothing." Masami leaned down to kiss Hikaru. As soon as the onyx haired girl realized what she was doing, she followed. 

Who cared what her sensei said? 

She had someone better.


End file.
